Scooby Doo and the Man in the Black Cape
by TheTrooper
Summary: Scooby and the gang are traveling to Newsburg, but take a wrong turn. They end up at a village called Miaharna, with a legend called The Man in the Black Cape.


SCOOBY DOO AND THE MAN IN THE BLACK CAPE

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, but if I did, man, I would be happy! This is my first Scooby fic.

Somewhere out in the open, there was a village called Miaharna.

"Like Fred," Shaggy asked, "Are you sure we're like going the right way?"

"Positive. Anyway, how could we have gone the wrong way on this country Highway? It's the only road for miles. Just wait till we get to the hotel in Newsburg," Freddy replied.

Shaggy looked at the map.

"Well, if we're going to Newsburg, we did take the wrong way. We supposed to go down Old Highway 45 instead of 78. Too late now anyway, we're almost 200 miles from Newsburg!" Shaggy said.

"Oh, brother,"Velma said. "Shaggy's right! We are heading directly to a village called Miaharna, an old village that burned down in 1870."

"Miaharna?" Scooby asked. "Ro brother!"

"According to my history book, Miaharna is home to an old legend called the Man in the Black Cape," Velma said while reading her book.

"Like, a Man in the Black Cape, Uh-uh! I'm not going there!" Shaggy said.

"Re neither!" Scooby agreed.

"Here we are, gang, the old village of Miaharna," Freddy said while stopping the van.

"Spooky place to live," Daphne said.

"Noone lives here, that's why," said Velma.

"Like the Man with the cape does!" Shaggy gulped as he saw a figure running through a window in an ugly burned-up house.

"Let's go check it out," Freddy said.

"No way!" Scooby and Shaggy said together, (of course Scooby sounded like "Ro-way!")

"Then you two boys stand and guard," Velma told them, as the rest walked into the house.

"We might as well go with them, Scoob," Shaggy told Scooby.

"Rokay," Scooby said with chattering teeth.

Scooby and Shaggy walked into the house.

"Like, it looks like this place hasn't been dusted since 1870!" Shaggy said, laughing, as Scooby began to laugh also.

The two boys walked through a creepy bedroom where they found a clue.

"Hey look, Scoob. What's with this spooky writing on the wall?" Shaggy said.

"It says: Leave now or become one of me. Like, what does that mean?"Shaggy asked.

"I runno," Scooby replied.

"Well, let's go find the others," Shaggy said.

Shaggy and Scooby met up with the others, who were clueless.

"Like, check out this spooky writing on the wall that we found!" Shaggy brought them to the wall.

"What writing? There's nothing there," Freddy said.

"Like, there was a minute ago! It said something like Leave now or become one of me!" Shaggy told them.

"Go nooooowwww!" A voice said getting fainter by the second.

"What was that?" asked Daphne.

"Zoinks!" Saggy gulped. "It must have been the Man with the Black Cape.

"There he goes!" yelled Velma.

"After him!" Freddy said.

The gang chased the Man as fast as they're legs would carry them.

"Where'd he go?" asked Daphne.

"We lost him," Freddy said. "There are to doorways. Shaggy and Scooby you go left, and the rest of us will go right. Good luck, gang," Freddy said.

Shaggy and Scooby ran into a strange room with one table in it and no windows. The only thing on the wall was a picture of the man in the black cape.

"Like, man!" Shaggy said. "Does he need plastic surgery or what?"

"Re he he he!" Scooby laughed.

The man suddenly fell through a hole in the ceiling. He chased Shaggy and Scooby around the table hundreds of times. Shaggy and Scooby then ran out a doorway, and dizzily fell down some stairs leading to the basement.

"I'm glad we lost that spook," Shaggy said.

"Ri'm with you!" Scooby replied.

The two boys got up and explored the basement.

Meanwhile, Freddy, Daphne, and Velma found a sheet of paper that said: Find the key and close the Spirit.

"What does that mean?" Daphne asked.

"I would think it means that if we find a key, we can sort of like shut down the Man in the Black Cape," Freddy said.

"I have a hunch that this mystery is nearing an end," Velma said.

The three walked into along hallway, when they fell through a piece of rotten wood and straight into the basement right beside the Man in the Black Cape! The three discovered that the man was wearing a mask over his face, and holding the key!

"After him!" Freddy said.

"You cannot escape me! For I have the key! You were fools to come here like I was, and you will be fools forever!" the man said.

At that same very moment he finished, Shaggy and Scooby tripped over a piece of wood, and landed into the man, knocking him over and causing him to lose the key. Freddy jumped out and grabbed the key. The moment they took grasp of the key, a strange wind came around it, and the Man in the Black Cape dissolved, or disappeared. Then everything went back to normal, back like it was before the great fire. Everyone was walking, laughing, and doing normal things like they used to.

"Like wow!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Everything has turned into life again!"

"It must have been the Man in the Black Cape that had evil in him, burned the village, and made it run down," Velma told them.

The gang stayed there for about a week, and Scooby even found a stray girl dog, and they ended up taking the dog with them.

Miaharna was paradise again.

"Like, what about Newsburg?" Shaggy asked.

"Forget about Newsburg," Freddy said. "Miaharna is much better."

"Like, I guess so. Miaharna is pretty groovy when it is back to normal.

When they got home, they named Scooby's dog Lainia, and they did a lot with Shaggy, and a lot together.


End file.
